


Apology

by BlackCanine



Series: Almighty Bloody Chemistry [2]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCanine/pseuds/BlackCanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy wants an apology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after episode 3.19 "Heart of Darkness".
> 
> I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. There is no profit gained from writing or publishing this story.

Jeremy approaches the front steps of the Mikaelson mansion and stops at the door, nervously clenching and unclenching his fists. He must be insane to even consider doing what he’s about to do, but he takes a deep breath to steady his pulse and rings the doorbell.

Silence. Maybe there’s nobody home and he should take it as a sign to leave, but his feet remain firmly stuck on the front porch. He’s still willing his feet to move when the door finally opens and Kol appears behind it.

Kol’s first instinct is to alert his senses and see if he can hear any other heartbeat outside. Maybe the young Gilbert boy is leading some sort of ambush against them. No ambush is in order for the day it seems, as Jeremy is all alone outside and Kol is by himself at the mansion. Jeremy, however, is shooting a death glare at his direction that makes him thankful for his immortality, as he is sure any common human would just fry under the punishing eyes of that look.

“Jere...” Kol begins, but is cut off immediately by Jeremy.

“‘No hard feelings mate, but we’re not buds’? Are you fucking kidding me?” Jeremy yells.

“Jere,” Kol repeats.

“Damn right we’re not buds. Buds don’t fuck each other every other night, buds don’t bend over and ask for it, buds,” Jeremy says as he menacingly closes the distance between him and Kol, “don’t beg for more.” Jeremy’s lips are almost touching Kol’s as the last words come out of his mouth.

Kol struggles to sustain eye contact, not wanting to be the first to break it. Jeremy caught him of guard, he certainly wasn’t expecting the kid to brave up and confront him at his house after he had beaten Damon to a pulp back at Scary Mary’s place. Not wanting to let the boy know how affected he is, he tries to play cold.

“Klaus told me to keep an eye on you, so I did. It was nothing more than that,” he says with a condescending smile.

“I call your bluff,” Jeremy spits.

“It’s not a bluff, sweetheart, what we had back there in Denver wasn’t real. It was a job and I thought I might as well have some fun while doing it, that’s it.”

“You’re lying. Wanna know how I know? I don’t need some special vampire power to see how bothered I got you right now, to see how your breath is short and your pupils are blown. You can say you approached me for ulterior reasons but you can’t say you’re faking this.” Jeremy’s hand quickly moves to grab Kol’s crotch and, as he suspected, his fingers find a solid hard on, which he squeezes with a firm grip.

“Go ahead, Kol, say you’re faking it.”

Jeremy’s fingers on his erection nearly make him whimper. Nearly. Dammit, that human kid, a thousand years younger than him, has successfully cornered him and is winning. He can’t have that.

“What do you want, Jeremy?” he asks menacingly.

“Right before Damon deservedly impaled you with a baseball bat you were rather rude to me. I want an apology,” Jeremy growls.

“Oh, is that all, darling? Then, by all means, forgive me, I am so very sorry for being so rude,” Kol replies mockingly.

“And by apology I mean I want you to go on your knees, put that smart mouth of yours on my cock and say you’re sorry.”

“What makes you think I won’t snap your neck instead, you, silly human?” Kol asks while baring his fangs.

“Because it will be hard for me to return the blowjob with a broken neck and then you’ll have to take care of this all on your own,” Jeremy says, going once again for Kol’s erection and squeezing on it. “Isn’t a thousand years a little old for sticking to handjobs, Kol?”

The kid had a point. Hell, he’s been beaten. There is no denying he wants to resume what he and Jeremy had every other night back in Denver. He was ready to let that go but then the boy shows up and demands it that way. It’s hard to say no.

“Fine, you win. Let’s go to my room.”

“No,” Jeremy says forcefully as he lets himself inside and shuts the door behind him before leaning against it. “We’re not going anywhere until I get my apology. It’s long overdue.”

There is no point in fighting it anymore, in pretending he doesn’t want it or that he has the upper hand, he doesn’t, so he figures it’s best to just give the kid the damn apology he’s asking for. With a sigh he reaches down to Jeremy’s belt and unbuckles it. He then works the button of his pants open and pulls down the fly. Jeremy is rock hard under his boxers and Kol takes a second to weight his bulge over the underwear before pulling his pants down along with his underwear. As Jeremy’s erection springs free, Kol looks up and meets the boy’s eyes. His pupils were as blown as his own were accused to be and a wicked grin spreads across his face.

Knowing what is expected of him, Kol goes down on his knees and fists the cock in front of him. It’s big for a teenage kid and the head is red and thick and it makes Kol’s mouth water. He pumps it a few times before giving a tentative lick to the head. He then continues licking and sucking on it like he’s savoring an ice-cream on the hottest day of summer, enjoying the way the hot member throbs between his lips. He runs his tongue along the length of it and reaches down to lick Jeremy’s balls as well. Jeremy lets him lick and suck at his own pace. The tease is at times unbearable, but one of the things that had made him go back to Kol after everything is the methodic way the vampire takes his time with these things.

When Kol finally takes Jeremy’s member into his mouth, he fully expects the kid to fist his hair and fuck his mouth with no mercy, so he braces himself. But no, this is supposed to be an apology and he’s going to have to do all the work. Jeremy merely places his hand on Kol’s head to guide him to his erection but doesn’t apply any force.

Kol takes the entire length of Jeremy’s cock in and leaves it there for a second, making Jeremy groan in pleasure. God, he missed that sound. Somewhere in between fucking the kid and keeping an eye on him, Kol had become addicted to the sounds Jeremy makes in bed. He suddenly realizes he’s truly sorry for using Jeremy like he did. He had lost track of all the quick fucks he’s had over the millennium he’s run amok on Earth, but he can count on one hand the people he’s actually had good sex with, and Jeremy definitely figures on that all-star list.

Someone who had made it that good for him certainly deserves better than to be used, so Kol purses his lips, bobs his head and uses his tongue to the best of his expertise to show Jeremy just how sorry he is. He alternates between engulfing the whole length with the warmth of his mouth, sucking greedily on the tip and using the inside of his cheek to rub on Jeremy’s manhood. He must be doing something right, since Jeremy, who had remained discouragingly silent at the beginning, is now reduced to incoherent moans.

“God, yes, that’s it, that’s it, God, you’re so good at this, God!” and Jeremy thanks every single person over the past millennium who had a part in making Kol so good at sucking cock. Jeremy’s fingers close around Kol’s hair as he feels his orgasm approaching. Kol is sucking him like a fucking vacuum, it’s so warm, so wet, so deep and, as much as he wants to keep Kol apologizing for at least one full day, he can’t hold it back any longer, so he shoots his release down Kol’s throat. Load after load, the vampire swallows greedily like it’s Jeremy’s seed and not blood what he needs to survive. He drinks every last drop and licks him clean until Jeremy’s cock is all soft and then he tucks it back inside his pants and fastens his belt. He’s still on his knees when he looks up at Jeremy, who is panting and looking at Kol with lust and want. Kol gets back on his feet and looks at Jeremy straight in the eye.

“How is that for an apology?” he asks mischievously and Jeremy smiles for the first time since he arrived. Jeremy kisses him while still grinning before answering: “Awesome.”

“So, I believe you mentioned something about reciprocation…” Kol begins.

“Show me to your room. I’ll do more than blow you in return,” Jeremy says and, before he realizes, Kol has sped him upstairs to his room and tossed them both on the bed.

“Good, ‘cause I’ve missed the things you can do,” Kol says.

“And whose fault is that?” Jeremy asks as he stands up to pull his t-shirt above his head and toss it to the floor.

“I believe I’ve already offered my most sincere apologies. And I can still taste all your forgiveness in my mouth,” Kol says with a naughty grin that never failed to turn Jeremy on. “Now the real question is,” Kol continues as he rests his head on his arms and watches Jeremy toss his belt to the floor and strip off his jeans, “are you up for round two? I can go all night but are you sure you can fuck me as you intend to after I’ve just made you come in such spectacular fashion?”

Jeremy removes his boxers revealing his erection back at full hardness and approaches the bed with a predatory smile.

“You may be a vampire, but, don’t forget, I’m a teenager,” and with a grin he jumps on the bed next to Kol and proceeds to capture his head so he can seal their lips together with a hungry kiss. Jeremy’s hands hold onto the sleeves of Kol’s jacket and tugs on them.

“You’ve got way too many clothes on,” Jeremy mumbles without fully breaking the kiss. They both struggle to get Kol as naked as Jeremy is. The vampire impatiently rips off his sweater as Jeremy works the buttons of his shirt.

“How many fucking layers…?” Jeremy groans as he finds a goddamned wife-beater underneath. Kol just chuckles as he shimmies out of his slacks and kicks off his shoes. When Jeremy finally gets Kol’s torso naked, he wastes no time in getting on top of the older man and plant small nibbles across the bare skin. Kol reaches down to pull his briefs down, but Jeremy slaps his hand away. The boy keeps dropping kisses and small bites all over Kol’s chest and stomach, slowly moving south until Kol’s briefs and the throbbing bulge that is underneath are directly in front of Jeremy’s face.

Jeremy mouths Kol’s erection over the fabric and sucks lightly on the head of his cock, just for the briefest of moments, before moving further down to kiss on Kol’s thighs and knees. When Jeremy reaches his calves Kol shudders, as Jeremy is addressing parts of his body so often forgotten. Jeremy’s mouth moves back up and once again stops at the sight of Kol’s crotch. Using his teeth, he pulls the elastic band of the briefs down until Kol’s cock springs free, a sight that makes Jeremy lick his lips.

Kol is about to make some witty remark about the hungry way Jeremy stares at his dick but all intent is cut short when Jeremy’s soft, tender lips close on the head of his shaft and calmly begin moving down, swallowing the full length in a slow, torturing fashion. Once Kol’s cock is completely inside his mouth, he pulls away at equal speed.

“God, Jere, you’re killing me here!” Kol exclaims with a high pitched whine but Jeremy keeps taking his time. As he works Kol’s cock, he pulls the man’s briefs all the way down. Kol helps by lifting his hips, which makes his cock hit the back of Jeremy’s throat. The younger man moans and pulls away for a moment so Kol can kick away his underwear and then resumes his slow sucking.

“Jere, please, I said I’m sorry. And I am, I truly am, but please, you gotta give me more than that, you gotta move faster, please,” Kol couldn’t care less how needy he’s sounding, not when Jeremy’s mouth is torturing him, but the kid merely purses his lips tighter around Kol’s cock and proceeds to deep-throat him again, moving back down so, so slowly.

Kol tries to buck up and thrust inside Jeremy’s mouth, but a firm hand is placed on his stomach and pushes him down on the mattress. Taking pity on him, Jeremy finally speeds up the pace and begins bobbing his head up and down. After some minutes of drowning in the sound of Kol’s moans, he removes his hand from the man’s abs, silently signaling him that he can buck up and Kol takes him up on the offer. The vampire lifts his hips to meet with Jeremy’s throat and soon enough he’s spurting his come inside the warm cave of the kid’s mouth.

When Jeremy is done swallowing, he manhandles Kol so he’s now on his stomach. Not wanting to waste any time before Kol’s post orgasm bliss faded, he quickly moves to get off the bed and fetch the lube in his jeans pocket, but a firm hand stops him.

“You know who I am now, mate, no need for lube or condoms, you know you can’t hurt me,” Kol says.

“But-”

“You can’t get me pregnant either, sweetheart, so get on with it.”

Jeremy obliged and pushed Kol back onto the bed, then shoved one spit slicked finger inside his hole.

“What part of ‘this is not necessary’ was not clear? Just shove it in!”

“I know I can’t hurt you, that doesn’t mean I’m not gonna enjoy spreading you open with my fingers, watching you come apart as I stretch you,” and with that, Jeremy pushes a second finger inside, so he can scissor both digits inside Kol’s hole. Kol can feel his cock filling again, he rubs himself against the mattress as Jeremy works him over, which makes Jeremy chuckle.

“You’re just starving for it, aren’t you?” he asks amused as he gets one more finger inside Kol. The vampire is not fully stretched and that third finger went in too soon, but Jeremy has just been given green light to be rough and he’s gonna make full use of it.

Kol begins bucking his hips up faster so he can meet with Jeremy’s fingers while needy moans come out of his throat. When Jeremy decides it’s enough, he makes Kol roll over on his back so he can grab his legs and spread them open.

“I want to see you, and I want you to look at my face as I fuck you, want you to know it’s me who’s making you come,” Jeremy says as he pushes the head of his erection against Kol’s hole.

Jeremy can’t harm him, but that doesn’t mean there’s no pain when a blunt dick slides inside him with no lubrication whatsoever. It doesn’t matter, though, he can take it. The burn is nothing compared to a silver dagger stuck on the heart like a thorn for decades. In fact, the burn of Jeremy’s cock slipping inside him is a welcome reminder that he’s alive (or sort of), and Kol realizes how much he needed to feel that way. He groans as Jeremy pushes all the way in.

“Move. Now!” Kol commands in desperation and Jeremy happily obliges. He fucks him earnestly, enjoying the whimpers of pain when his cock brutally stretches the walls of Kol’s tunnel and the moans of pleasure that come out of the vampire’s mouth when he hits his prostate. At first, Jeremy aims to miss Kol’s sweet spot; he wants to claim, to take and not give anything in return. At first. When he decides he’s punished Kol long enough he switches his angle so he can hit the exact place that makes the vampire fall apart with every thrust. That’s when Kol finally melts under his arms, reduced to nothing more than moans and whimpers.

Kol’s erection is begging for Jeremy’s attention but the boy is on a mission. He’s going to make the older man come with nothing more than the constant assaults to his prostate. He slams in over and over and grunts in pleasure as he hears Kol’s moans. He speeds up the pace, determined to push Kol over the edge, until their second orgasm hits them both at the same time and Jeremy collapses on top of Kol.

 

A few hours pass by and nobody is back home yet. They had stayed in bed, exchanging lazy kisses and exploring each other’s bodies before taking a short nap. Jeremy is now staring at the ceiling with one arm under Kol’s neck, who silently lies on his back beside him.

“It hurt me when I found out you only approached me so you could report back to Klaus,” Jeremy says. Kol merely turns to look at him but refrains from answering.

“I thought I had made a friend. I thought I had made a connection. A real one,” Jeremy continues with sadness.

“And you did,” Kol replies.

“Did I? That day you said otherwise.”

“Maybe I was trying to tell myself it wasn’t real. ‘Cause nothing can change the fact that we’re both playing on different teams in this game,” Kol says with no small amount of bitterness and that seems to shut Jeremy up.

“It’s not the first time a vampire pretends to like me in order to use me,” Jeremy comments after a while in an almost casual way.

“And how did you moved on past that?” Kol inquires.

“Turned out I was using her too, but we didn’t do it again, no matter what team we were playing for.”

“And how did that turn out?”

“She died,” Jeremy says bluntly.

“See my point?”

“It's different now. We can’t be killed that easily.”

“What are you saying?”

“That I don’t want what we had back in Denver to die. I want to give it a shot and I know you do too. But you can’t use me again, you can’t.”

“This won’t end well, you know that.”

“It rarely does, that’s why I’m taking what I can when I can.”

“I agree with you there, mate.”

They lie in silence for a while, with no other sound than their breaths.

“Hey, Jere,” Kol says at last.

“What’s up?”

“When will I get to top you again? It’s been a while,” Kol inquires with a mischievous smile, “and I miss that tight little arse of yours,” he says as he reaches over to grab Jeremy’s cheek and give the globe a firm squeeze. Jeremy merely chuckles.

“You be a good boy and we’ll see about that.”


End file.
